Life before Wilderness School
by Blue Luver5000
Summary: Piper's life before wilderness school. This is my very first story. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

I looked at the calendar and marked off December 12th. December 14th is my birthday; I am worried that my dad won't be able to make it. You see my dad is a famous movie star; he stared in some of the most famous movies ever. You have probably heard of him, his name is Tristan McLean. I know what you are thinking "Who are you and how is Tristan McLean your father?" Well my name is Piper McLean. I am turning 12 in 2 days. My dad is almost never spending time with me. I am so worried! I picked up the phone and dialed his number. When he answered I asked "Dad, are you coming to my birthday?" "I'm sorry honey, but I can't make it" is what he replied.

"But, dad I need you to be there, it is my 12th birthday; it is a milestone for me."

"Don't worry I will make it up to you. How about for dinner tomorrow I take you out for pizza like a normal family would? Just us. "

"Fine but you have to be there on time or I will be really mad. I don't want Jane to be there. It is for us only. Okay?"

"Deal." We spoke for another 10 minutes then he had to go shoot another scene of the movie he is making.

The rest of the time I decided to play board games with my dad's Secretary Jane, and go to the park with some of my friends. When I got home from the park I played Super Smash Brothers on my 3DS and took an hour long nap to recover from the hard day. My dad called and told me that I needed to clean my room so the maid didn't have to work much longer then she had to. After I cleaned my room, I went to the kitchen for a drink and snack. The chef made me toast and strawberry jam and a glass of milk. Then I went back to playing my DS. For the next 3 hours I was bored out of my mind so I decided to go for a walk and think for a while about what happened the other day.

*Flashback*

I was walking my dog Sofie and a dude in a black cloak came up behind me and was about to attack me when I kicked his knee and ran home before he could catch me. Just before I ran I looked back and saw that he had only one eye. I might have been hallucinating but, I thought I saw it.


	2. Chapter 2

When I was done on my little walk I decided to take my dog Sofie to the dog park. I left and saw the black hooded figure about a mile down the road so I took a detour to avoid him. When Sofie and I arrived some of her friends were there. We stayed about an hour then left. When I got home I decided to do some research on the hooded figure. I didn't find anything. It was weird. Oh well, I will forget about it then and go see what is for dinner.

I waked to the kitchen ad found that the chef made his world famous lasagna (with no meat I am a vegetarian). My dad wasn't home for a few more hours. When he finally did it was 8:30 and almost time for me to go to bed. I said good night and went to bed I have a long day tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up at 7:30 to Sofie barking up a storm outside. I found out that she was barking at the hooded figure that was outside the gate of my house I asked the chef if he could go tell hooded figure to leave me alone. The chef did and the figure left.

My party started at noon so I had about 4 and a half hour to get ready. I had to trim my hair and make it as even as I could. Just to let you know I cut my own hair so my dad doesn't have to pay for it to get done at a fancy salon and pay like a hundred bucks for it. I got the scissors I use and went to the mirror in the bathroom to start. When I was done it was pretty even and about shoulder length. I got dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of jeans and was ready for the party. I don't like to look casual accept for church because my dad makes me. At the party I had a huge cake that I didn't need and a stack of presents when I opened them they were a purple iPod with a case and adapter, a new pair of sneakers, and an Indian style blanket. We played a few games and ate cake for the rest of the time.


	4. Chapter 4

When it was over I used the blanket and put the other things away (I was never going to use them anyway). After that I decided to talk to my friend Leo over the Internet. I called him to tell him that I was online and for him to get on. "Hi, Leo what are you up to?"

"I built a mini helicopter today. If that helps. It really flies, I tried it out and it flew for about 20 feet in the air and 60 feet forward, if I can modify it some more it will be able to fly around the world."

"That's good but I meant how is it with your families and all the foster families did you find one you liked?"

"No, but I did find a boy that lives down the street that is just like me, always fiddling around with thing and creating stuff. How are things going with you?"

"I'm good but I have to go it is almost my bed time bye Leo. Nice talkin to you."

"Bye Piper and happy birthday."


	5. Chapter 5

When I went to bed and woke up the next morning my dad woke me up to go to the beach early. We were supposed to go Thursday. I wonder why we are going now. He told me that this is the only off day he has all week, so we can go to the beach today. We packed a picnic so we didn't have to pay for lunch at the beach. For about 3 hours we played then took a break to eat lunch and relax. After lunch we drove the long journey back we had a late lunch because the sun was setting so technically it was a lunch/dinner thing but we had a good time.

When we got home it was late so I took a shower and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke up I just laid in bed for about an hour before I got up to see what was for breakfast. I had toast and jam with a glass of orange juice. When I was done I walked Sofie for about an hour and a half. When I got home I spoke with Leo a bit and played Super Smash Brothers for an hour or two. When I was done I took a nap. Then when I woke up I had a snack and waited for lunch by playing with Sofie. When lunch came I had a peanut butter and jelly with a bag of Lays. After lunch I did some of my work I needed for home school. I did that till dinner as I sat at the table waiting for my dad I got bored so I called him. "Hello, Tristan McLean's office Jane speaking. How may I help you?"

"Jane, can I speak with my dad please?"

"Of course, one second" "Here you go Piper."

"Dad why aren't you here you were supposed to pick me up a half hour ago for pizza."

"I am sorry honey, but I have to work late tonight."

"Dad you promised, I hate it when you work over time and you don't ask me, it is so stupid." I dropped the phone, and ran straight to my room.

After that I went to bed without dinner. I woke up at 10 to find my dad standing over me and crying. I asked "what's wrong dad?"

In reply "I wish I could be a normal dad and raise you as a normal child not like a movie stars child. I know that you want that too. How did I get in the movie business anyway?"

"Dad you don't have to quit your dream because of me. I am fine with you being a movie star it is all right that you followed your dream."

"Oh great now I sound like the child and you sound like the adult." We both chuckled and decided that we were going to the park to run around and go get ice cream. We acted like normal people for the rest of the day. On our way home we went bowling and ice skating and had so much fun we lost track of time. So we really headed home this time. It took about 10 minutes to get home because of traffic.


	7. Chapter 7

Before I went to bed I asked my dad to tell one of the old stories that he heard when he was about my age he told me about how if you walk to the sunset you can find a ghost town you can find relatives that have passed away or that you have lost. He also told me that all the stars in the night sky are actually wild boar that tracked man into putting them in the sky so that they could catch them easier, but actually it made them impossible to catch so from then on the boar are always running in the sky at night.

When my dad finished the story, I gave him a hug and was glad that my dad was a movie star after all. Even though I have a rough life I still have the world's greatest dad. I am also glad to be normal for once in my life.

THE END!


End file.
